fairyfoxesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:StickyChan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Foxes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Andre page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- StickFreeks (Talk) 03:42, November 18, 2009 Why hello there! I was just introduced to the Fairy Foxes about 2 hours ago, and I am already hooked ^^ I love this type of cartoon, the right mix of serious and silly, with interesting characters! Also I just LOOOOOVE magical floating flybraries!!! 8D I can freely consider myself a fan already! I'm looking forward to having permission to draw cutie Zoey ^^ and I thought Ishould help you out here. P.S. my username is PSPsnapshot, but please call me Xelaalex, Alex, or Xela okay ^^ Kewl! Gwaaa Thank you for your fanship! :D I am working really hard on episode 7, so if there's anything you reaaally want included let me know 'cause I like hearing feedback! XD Heehee~ Well I guess I'd like to see some communication between the Fairy Foxes and Earth Foxes for one thing, as well as perhaps some confusion between the Evil Hawks and regular hawks, also I'd like to find out the reason the two sides are fighting each other, what does the Akira Pendant mean to the Fairy Foxes, and why do the Hawks want it? I think a little more plot revealing is the order of the day. If you guys need help with story writing, please count me in, as I am very skilled in writing (not wanting to brag, but...heehee I was also wondering if perhaps my persona could make an appearance, due to similarity in art style. Xela is a cross between a Kitsune (fox) and a River Otter, and while he can fly in the same way as Tails during the day, at night he transforms into an "Otterfly" where he gets dragonfly wings, I thought it would be cute to see him hanging around with Mark and the others, heehee~ of course I need your permission first. First bit of fanart, the first of many: http://xelaalex.deviantart.com/art/Atsushi-and-Kai-Fairy-Foxes-145299790 it is of Kai and one of my characters, I hope you like it ^^ I also want to draw Zoey with Xela, Mimi with Aqua and Kiki with Aquairy! Italic text The KFC Bucket in the Fairy Foxes episode Since you've saw the KFC bucket in episodes 5 and 6, make the KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) page. --- Pichu8boy Photos I made u/also make Fairy Foxes in Japanese StickyChan I made u photos. What's ur home address???, and can u make Fairy Foxes in Japanese under the name "フェアリーフォックス" plz!! Also Ur show will air on Boomerang Disney Channel (Idea Wiki page). In reply to Pichuboy8: Thank you for the pictures. I do not give out my home address. You should not give our your home address, nor ask for anyone else's. You can mail things to my PO Box or chat with me via email. I do not make multilangual episodes yet, especially not in Japanese because of the difficulty. If I do extend to other languages, German will probably be the first. My show won't air on Boomerang or Disney because I haven't given them permission. Please don't tell lies. ~ StickFreeks AD2.JPG|AD for Boomerang Disney Channel with Fairy Foxes Fflogojp.JPG|Japanese logo Fairy Foxes page=Synopsis Since I made the page can u do da Synopsis because i just don't know in da Episodes. German verison The verison will b called "Fee Füchse" on YouTube Germany. In reply to this: I know how to speak German. I will call it as I please. The names may change between languages. If you want to talk to me further, please email me. ~StickFreeks Umm Sticky i REALLY NEED VOICES for my show can you see this script? its not finished though cause youll see Bazil99~~ oh and im and fan talking 2 me further Dear StickyChan (StickFreeks) I can't talk 2 u further because don't have an email. i will regester this month or next year on Yahoo or Google. Unless u can call me on mah Cell-phone or text me (1-224-578-2968). In fact i'm also fan of Fairy Foxes and i live in the same state as u. 1662 Acorn Drive Hoffman Estates IL 60192. ~Pichu8boy (or call me Ethan)~